


A Hug

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A short little fluff fic to help us all with Infinity War feels. Tony finally gets to hug Peter because we all need it...





	A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/173374986058/a-hug)

Peter didn’t understand what he was feeling, what he was seeing. Everything was blurry and then it was all in focus. Flexing his hands, the strange feeling left and Peter glanced up. Looking around, he saw some of the other Avengers looking dazed too. Then he saw Mr. Stark who was…staring at him?

“Mr. Stark, wha-?”

The words froze in his mouth as Tony rushed up and, hugged him? And not a hesitant side hug that he awkwardly laughed off. No this was real, and tight. Like the hugs May gave him when he came home from dangerous fights. It was so strange, he would’ve never though Mr. Stark would hug him, not like this, but that didn’t stop Peter from hugging him back.

* * *

 

One second, nothing, then he was there again. They all were. Tony’s eyes flickered to the other Avengers, the friends he had made in this whole mess, but then came back to Peter. The kid who had died right in front of him, who had been so scared of dying, who didn’t want to go.

Tony had suppressed that memory as much as he could, but it always haunted him, reminding him that he hadn’t been able to do anything to help the kid.

For a second they locked eyes.

“Mr. Stark, wha-?”

All the emotion, the pain, the loss, the agony of the past few days broke through Tony’s defenses. No more pretending he didn’t care, he couldn’t, not after losing him. His feet moved as he walked forward and pulled the kid close to him. Never again. He’d never hold back on telling the kid he did a good job, on telling him he was proud of him. No more pushing away hugs or shrugging off emotions. And there was no way in heck he’d let anyone hurt this kid again, not like Thanos had.

Peter’s arms wrapped around Tony in return and despite the tears in his eyes, Tony smiled. He really was a good kid.


End file.
